Between Two Lungs
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: "Sesshomaru, I truly love you and this pain between my lungs, my heart... It beats for you. Just you." Inter-connected one-shots all based on my song of the day.
1. Hardest of Hearts

So this story will be… Sort of connected by the songs I choose. They will mostly be based off Florence and the Machine's songs (which I don't own), and a couple others thrown in. This first chapter is for my cousin whose favorite Florence song is this one.

I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own _Hardest of Hearts _by Florence and the Machine.

* * *

**There is love in your body but you can't hold it in **

**It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin **

**Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks **

**And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts **

They say he was supposed to be good for me. We were good… No great together. I loved him with every fiber of my being. He helped heal the part that was ripped from me by his own half-brother.

I loved him.

I love him.

He loved me…

Such sweet words that he spoke to me now fall on deaf ears. I try to block out the memories. I try to stay numb.

_Sesshomaru._

He knew me inside and out. Knew I was a sucker for sweet words… Sweet nothings.

For someone like him, in all his calmness, loneness, a being separated from everyone… For him, to 'open' up to me, was truly a blessing.

A blessing that was a lie in disguise.

He said he wasn't ready to commit to someone like me. That I wasn't good enough to be seen and around his person. That the elders of the counsel had scoffed and laughed at him for being with 'some mere human wench'.

I know, somewhere deep down, he cares for me.

Maybe it's my sanity slowly slipping from me, or maybe it's just my dream of having a fairy tail ending.

I know he'll come back. He has to.

Yes my lovely Sesshomaru. I'll wait for you here. Next to the tree that we first met at.

I'll wait as long as it takes to be with you again.

**Darling heart, I loved you from the start **

**But you'll never know what a fool I've been **

**Darling heart, I loved you from the start **

**But that's no excuse for the state I'm in **

They say I'm crazy.

That your not ever coming back for me… That you've moved on.

I disagree.

I think they are out to get me. Try to keep me away from you. Maybe the real world has just caught up to you.

That's okay. I come to you.

I'll come find you Sesshomaru, then we can make things right and you love me again.

I'll make you feel like how I've been since you left me.

**Hold on to your heart 'cause I'm coming to take it **

**Hold on to your heart 'cause I'm coming to break it **

* * *

Alrighty! Um, yes Kagome in this story has her mind slipping into insanity… I like it though...

Also, these chapters from this on in, won't be like super duper long. Mostly about this size, but I'm planning on having like lots and lots of chapters so stay tuned!

R&R loves!


	2. Girl With One Eye

I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own the song _Girl With One Eye _by Florence and the Machine.

* * *

**She told me not to step on the cracks **

**I told her not to fuss and relax **

"_I told you Kagome that he was no good for you. Now look at yourself."_

"_Kagome, you have to pull it together babe."_

"_This isn't like you._

"_There are plenty more men out there hun. He ain't the only one."_

They just don't get it. He was and will be the only one for me. I love him so much.

They just need to calm down and leave me alone. They don't understand. They don't understand anything. Nothing.

Now, there's 'someone else'.

She's so young and more importantly, not human.

She can truly be with him for as long as he wants her around. Also, the counsel approves.

Well I don't. I won't ever.

She just simply has to go.

Kagura. That's her name…

She was indeed a pretty nice person. I 'accidentally' bumped into her the other day. We went for coffee and had a nice chat.

After coffee, we went out and just as we entered the empty parking lot… Well. I hit her in the back or the head with my crowbar in my trunk. She went to sleep and woke up in an empty factory building.

For a demon, she wasn't all that strong or mighty. She was better off speaking idle chatter.

Her red eyes glared at me. I ripped the duck tape from her mouth. I leaned in close to whisper in her ears. I knew they would be sensitive to sound.

"Don't think I won't use my miko powers if you try to escape."

I leaned back and walked to the counter that held my tools. I started to browse through my selection.

"Why… Why are you doing this?"

I turned and looked at her. I rose an eyebrow and gazed at her .

"You put your claws where they don't belong. Sesshomaru is mine."

Her red, beady eyes started into mine as recognition flashed through them. So he had told people about me. Good. They should know that he was already taken.

I picked up the speculum and faced Kagura again. Her eyes opened wide as she studied the tool in my hand. A speculum is used for keeping an eye open.

I placed the tool securely around her head and placed it on her right eye.

She started to freak out now and thrashed in her chair. I used special demon rope. She wasn't going anywhere even if she wanted to.

"Please no. I don't understand!"

**I slipped my hand under her skirt **

**I said don't worry, it's not gonna hurt **

**Oh, my reputation's kinda clouded with dirt**

Sesshomaru would be pleased with me. I handled myself well in this situation just like he would have wanted me to.

I took the forceps and placed them around her eye.

She screamed and yelled. I just simply yanked.

Blood splattered into the air. Some landed across my face.

"Now. I'm going to let you go and I expect Sesshomaru to be single. If you say anything about this, I will indeed find you, and take out your other eye. If that threat doesn't work, I won't hesitate to kill you. Now. Sesshomaru is mine. I don't want you near him. I don't want you talking to him, walking by him, or even breathing by him. Are we clear?"

She shook her head yes as I loosened her rope. Her hand immediately went to her now missing eyeball.

I took the eyeball and placed it into a cooler full of ice. I left her there crying… At least her version of it, and went home.

**I took a knife and cut out her eye **

**I took it home and watched it wither and die **

**Well, she's lucky that I didn't slip her a smile **

**That's why she sleeps with one eye open **

**But that's the price she'll pay **

I went home and put on my nightstand. Her ridiculous, red eye started into mine.

I went to bed with a smile on my face knowing that she wasn't going to stand in the way of me and Sesshomaru. No one was.

**I said, hey, girl with one eye Get your filthy fingers out of my pie **


End file.
